telehackfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs
The following list contains a list of bugs present in Telehack. Since Telehack is being developed as closed code, and no ticketing system is present at this time, all bugs are listed on this page for now. 'Bugs present' (as of the 15th of June, 2012) *'1.)' Some BBS systems show different BAUD rate advertised, than connected. Example: dialing ATDT (214) 303-0444 CONNECT '''4800' -> *** 24 hours a day 300/1200/2400 baud ***'' *'2.)' Sometimes the same application is being run by two different person on the same server, if started parallel. Example: HOST WHEATON PROCESS TABLE 7 running processes, max 6 pid user start program --- ---- ----- ------- 3 pog49 23h rootkit 28459 pog49 6m root 45012 norbert79 1h ps 46286 norbert79 8m ghostports 46297 norbert79 7m portblock 46310 pog49 7m portblock 46320 norbert79 6m ultrixkit *'3.)' Help for the figlet command does not show how to use the fonts. Usage should show something like "figlet /fontname " *'4.)' Help is missing some applications/commands which are there, yet told by help, that "?command not found". Example: "l" *'5.)' Within core application list the first line of the help doesn't work. list # or list doesn't give you back anything, but looks for the username. Example: STATIC CORE PROGRAM STATUS user norbert79 7 procs loaded, max 7 num program host desc --- ------- ---- ---- 1. bsdkit sensenet Support Process for BSD Rootkit 2. ghostports norcomp Advertise Decoy Open Host Ports 3. killproc ames Network process killer 4. pdebug srea02 Process debugger 5. portblock super Block Open Port Host Access 6. ptyhide laurel Cloaking Module for PTYCON Line 27 7. rootkit telehack Rootkit Exploit Launcher Type list # or list for program details. Type run # or run to run a program. @list pdebug ?user not found @list 1 ?user not found *'6.)' If you change your password while having relay in background, it might reveal your password, while typing to any of the options to, this way exposing your password, while changing it. Reason, explained by thlc: the relay's output disable the no-echo mode. (Similar bug might be present in real UNIX systems, while using passwd and putting it into background using ^Z) Example: @password old password: >someuser: Ok, looks like my meeting has been cancelled old password: passw1rd new password: *'7.)' In relay if the second word is related to any command/action and the third one is similar or same to a name of a user/player, it makes the whole sentence not appear, and end up in an error message. Related to this issue: the output for /w and /who differ when a command has been executed before. While /w should give back the current users logged in into telehack, /who should display the users online in relay. If a command is executed before executing /w in relay, then /w gives the output of the list of current users online in relay. Example: are 10 users in relay. /help for relay commands, /quit to quit > This works! > This send hendrix! ?unknown relay command. Type /help for a list. *'8.)' Saving the current state of the gameplay in Zcode Rogue doesn't work. *'9.)' In case you have relay moved to the background using /bg, and your shell has been killed off from any server you were connected to, your relay connection drops as well. *'10.)' In some cases some of the executable files are not shown if listed using dir *.exe or ls *.exe. Example: ***************************** * DataFlex Fido * * 714/675-7106 * ***************************** 40. MIKE18.TXT 7894 bytes 87. TESLABIO 10578 bytes 41. MIKE21.TXT 8831 bytes 88. THO006.TXT 4674 bytes 42. MIKE22.TXT 12718 bytes 89. ULTRIXACCT.EXE 174094 bytes 43. MINIGREN.TXT 3220 bytes 90. UPI04.PHK 3584 bytes 44. MONA_LISA_1.TXT 28479 bytes 91. UPI06.PHK 17646 bytes 45. NWHRUTIL.TXT 30150 bytes 92. VMSKIT.EXE 88832 bytes 46. OTO.OCC 16240 bytes 93. WPTOOLS.FRQ 3338 bytes C> C>DIR *.EXE MACHKIT .EXE VMSKIT .EXE *'11.)' Rootkit can be started on any server without having it loaded into core. This means you can start it from any server you are logged into. Apparently this behaviour is the result of older times, where rootkit was to be run for gaining root access, but is now conflicting with %acct-rerun-delay; the last used applications %acct-rerun-delay is being looked at. But if the connection is closed, this "cache" is being cleared; also if the rootkit is in the core memory, the behaviour stays normal. *'12.)' TURING seems to be borked; it cannot be triggered using the old trick anymore. *'13.)' The syslog on any server doesn't log all the events. At this moment it's not obvious how much information is missing, but coming from bug 11.) rootkit runs are indeed missing from the log. *'14.)' When you write multiple mails in the same run of mail, bodies will be appended for each mail sent. If you write a first mail with a body "a", then a second mail with a body "b", the second mail will in fact contain "a" and "b" in its body. *'15.)' PTYCON and STARTCPU are shown in HELP /ALL, but they are not commands. (DevonDUser:DevonD) *'16.)' There are many empty spaces in the description column in HELP and HELP /ALL. (DevonD) *'17.)' In HELP /ALL, it says that LOG shows a connect log, however it actually shows a user log. (DevonD) *'18.)' The RAND command is only available to guest users, not logged in users. (DevonD) *'19.)' When it says '--MORE--(xxx%)', and you use G to go to 100%, it stays at 100% and you must press ^C to escape. In relay, this is especially an issue because it will exit relay at ^C. (DevonD)